


Nothing Can Break Them

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Outsider, Press and Tabloids, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One journalist who is near of the team tell his feelings about Sid  Geno. And after what happen when this journalist is at one press conference given by Sid & Geno to announce something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Can Break Them

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

I'm a journalist for one media at Pittsburgh where I'm on good terms with the team because of my good work and also because I don't write about the private life or worst moments of the group.  
  


I was surprised when I had one invitation of the team for a press conference about Sid & Geno. Especially since these two are not really doing a press conference, I knew them that they are very close and friends. Everybody knew about this, I had seen that since the first time that I have worked at Pittsburgh, sometimes when I was watching practice or when I follow the team for the road trip or even sometimes I'm in the same bar that them, and for me I have always been thinking that maybe they are together or they are a more than friends. So I was asking to myself about what could be this press conference.

The next day I had assisted to the press conference where Sid & Geno have arrived together, Sid spoke and have begun to say **"Thank you for your presence, we have asked you to come all of you for annonce something"** at this moment I have seen them, they were looking at each other and they have taken each other their hand. And they have said together and at the same time **"We Are together as a couple"** , there are many flash and I have seen many of my colleagues who were surprised. I was not very surprised by that, I was really happy for them that they were happy together.  
After that the flash have stopped, many questions were asked **"Since how long are you together ?"** , Sid answer the question **"We are together since we have won the Stanley Cup, we have kept this relationship very secret since a long moment, but we wanted to tell the truth today."**  
"Is there a rapport with the fact with what happens in Russia ?" this time it's was Geno who spoke and tell **"I'm upset because of what happen in Russia, we have spoken together about all of this, and we think that maybe it's can change many things in Russia and maybe for the best  
** " **What could happen if it's doesn't change anything in Russia ?"** the same colleague have asked and Geno continued to answer **" If anything change, I will be very disappointed that I can't be in my own country. But I will wear no matter what happen my love for my country in my heart. And if they don't accept us in Russia, we go to Canada"**  They gave each other a smile   
**"Do You have any plans for marriage ?"** I expected that question for one colleague and Sid tells **"We have ideas but for the moment we can't tell anything"**  
 **"Do you want to have children ? Because many people know that you love children."** Again the same colleague who has asked about marriage ask this question. Sid continued to answer **" We have some ideas, where we are thinking at many things and we will see the one that can be the good one. "**  
 **"How your teammate and your family have taken the fact that you are together ?"** **"Our teammates have taken very well the fact that we were together and we didn't expect to have so many support of them. And we are happy to have their support. For our family, they are supportive of us even if they were surprised in the beginning but they accept us.**  
"Sidney are you talking now a little Russian ? "  
"He speaks a little Russian, but he has a bad accent so he prefers that I speak to him in Russian" said Geno and laughed.  
 **"Do you have other questions ?"** Sid has asked

No one has other questions, at this moment they have left the press room. I didn't want to ask questions because I respect them, I respect their relationship and everything, and I don't want to ask questions about their private life. If I see them the only thing that I could say to them is _"Congratulations"_. When I watched the faces of my colleagues they were very surprised by the announcement. The questions of my colleagues were okay.

When I have left the press room I have seen them together and I went to see them and I have told them **"Congratulations"** they have told me **"Thanks"**

Since that I know the Pens I have seen everyone with good days and also bad days. And I know that no matter what can happen to Sid & Geno nothing can break them because they are inseparable and they are strong together.

**END**

 

 

 


End file.
